Talk:The unfun factor of overwatch (how we can maybe bring it back??)/@comment-35992939-20180825114845
On Brigitte: Shield bash is a good ability. The Knockback is negligable and the high Damage is good on the fact that she is rocket propelling herself into you with a metal shield. The stun lasts about as long as McCree's Flashbang but I don't see that in your complaints, There are few actual counters to Tracer due to if you don't kill her in one shot she heals it all plus her speed, and the broken damage of her guns she can easily out maneuver any other character even most tanks. Brigitte having the bash brings down Tracer's accessive use but keeps her in the Meta because she can still out maneuver most Brigitte's. Her flail also takes a lot of swings to kill anything seeing as it is only slightly stronger than Road's Hook. Her shield is also tiny compared to the rest of the Barriers in the selections meaning she cannot cover her team nearly as well as a normal tank does. On Moira'': Actually, due to her lowerer damage, Limited heal energy, and low heal range she is actually a well-balanced support. Her primary attack also does not track nearly as aggressively nor build in damage output the way Symmetra's did both of these things. Her Biotic Orb can also be countered by th likes of other heroes like D.Va and Genji which can completely nullify that ability for her. ''On Bastion: His damage is decent when he is alone due to his immobility, when he has a team it does become an issue but it can be countered with some skill and decent hero choice. On Torbjorn: '' His turret could use a minor nerf in its damage and tracking, the durability would be ok if it didn't fire as quick or do as much damage in one shot. ''On Mei: Her one shot is fine and thefreezing definitely needs to take a little longer. Her Iceberg should get a healing nerf, as to say it should not heal her as much plus t should not have a self shut off. On Sombra: Her gun needs both a damage and an accuracy nerf. Her camo should return the timer since thy recently disabled it and her hack should disable all passives like Reaper's, Mercy's, Torbjorn's, Etc,Etc '' On Doomfist:'' Though that would be a good exchange for doomfist, the way he is now makes it so that Doomfist isn't ridiculously powerful. Imagine a Doomfist main facing a team of non Tanks on something like Kings Row with a lot of walls.....That is an unstoppable Doomfist. The low cool down makes it so that he cannot be stupid with his ability but can use it in decent time. The Doomfist versus a Mercy and Rein doesn't work because Rein is a Melee fighter with a slow recharge ranged ability whether he had a pocket mercy or not Doomfist would just have to take the Mercy and get out of there before the Rein could smash him then he has the win. The problem could also have been that the guy screwed with the stats if the 1V2 was a custom game. ''On Hanzo: ''Seeing as thy took away a very good Tracer counter and gave a more accuracy requiring one they needed to give it something. The lack of arcing gives it the stopping power it could use to be useful against anything other than squishies. Hitting a Tracer with normal shots is hard enough let alone getting a head shot on little Zippy. To note, I am not triggered by this page but I am merely answering to it with a view other than a YouTuber's whose job is to get triggered by a game that isnt going their way Or a Streamer who likes the attention.